Dreamcast Orangeheart/100 Questions
100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' Dreamcast Orangeheart. * '''When is your birthday? ' August 12. * 'Your blood type? ' B+. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' I think it’s—WAIT WHAT THE WHAT? * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' It's just me and my brother. * 'What's your occupation? ' I’m an exchange student at Akademi High School. * 'Your favorite food? ' Yummy Bites. It’s an ice cream in a tiny cup. It’s very delicious. * 'Favourite animal? ' Hedgehogs. * 'Favourite subject? ' Psychology. * 'Dislike subject? ' P.E. * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' No, but I think about a girl I like. Her name is Hidenka Hazure... * 'Do you enjoy school? ' No. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' I’m in the Gaming Club. I love to play Sonic Adventures in there with my Brother. * 'What's your motto? ' Uh... "Hi! I’m Dreamcast! I don’t know why I’m here, but I’m here!” * 'Your special skill? ' I try not to think about my skills. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' A valuable amulet I got at a pawn shop. It was purple, but it turned pink when I touched it. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' "Weird." * 'Your forte? ' I like to pretend that I have none. * 'Your shortcomings? ' I suppose... having only one family member, I guess? * 'Places in your memories? ' A huge tree filled with dreams. * 'What is your favorite drink? ' Soda! * 'How good can you swim? ' I'm awesome... * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' Video games. * 'Disliked food? ' Anything too sweet. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' My family back. Especially my mom and sister. I lost them when I was three. * 'Afraid of heights? ' Yes. * 'Dislike thunder? ' It's alright. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' Rainy. I like splashing in the puddles and dancing. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? Eggs, bacon, buttered toast, and I carry the toast in my mouth to school. * Do you believe in ghosts? ' Yes. I had a close encounter with one about a year ago. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? ' No. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' Indoor. * 'Ever in a quarrel with your sisters? ' Yes. Well, my brother. * 'Do you have a cell phone? ' Yes. I use it to text my friends and call my Brother. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' 15 minutes. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' Yes, I suppose. I have more than seventeen friends. * 'Your favorite sports? ' None. * 'How good can you cook? ' Great. I can cook ramen in less than 10 minutes. * 'Favorite colors? ' Orange, pink and blue. I used to like green, too. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' My mom and sister’s death. * 'How tall are you? ' 9 feet. * 'Shoe size? ' I don’t have an exact idea. * 'Your dreams? ' My entire family would be back. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? No. In summer, yes. * Do you like bitter coffee? ''' It might seem weird at first, but yes. * '''Bed time? 11:00 P.M. * Wake up time? '. 5:00 A.M. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' I normally use my bed, but sometimes, me and my brother wake up at like 2:00 A.M. to talk and drink milk. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' Yes, and I’m good at it during class. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' Maybe just go for a jog every day. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' I like warm soba. But whenever I’m like, so burning, chilled soba is the best for me. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' I‘m a leftie. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I actually talked to my crush!!! It was so exciting I almost fainted!!! * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. My brother got a serious sickness... but I think it’s brave of him to just keep being his cheerful self without any fear... unlike me... * What's the name of your school anthem? ' I Think It's Sehagaga Ganbacchau? Or maybe that's only the Sega Clan theme... * '''What's your favourite flower? ' The Golden Dream Flower. It's a Tradition of my Family. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' "The Years come and Go but the world is Forever." ~Anonymous * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' Flowers. * 'And summer? ' Vacation. * 'What about fall? ' Leaves. * 'And then the winter? ' Holidays. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' To the time my Parents Died. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' Manga!!! I Can't live without it... * 'What's your allowance? ' None. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' "Hey, did you know Dreamcast is Weird? In a Good way, Anyway." ~My Friends "That Girl over there is A SLUT!!!" ~The Bullies * 'What are your hobbies? ' I Don't really have any. WAIT!!! IS PLAYING VIDEO GAMES A HOBBY??! * 'Tell us your weight. ' Well, I Guess it's 97? * 'What are you capable of? ' I Can... I Don't know yet. * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' Does it really matter... Ugh.. Well... Nothing "Sexy"... I Just wear my 'I Love DC' Shirt... If THAT'S Not enough for you, I also wear my Swirly Shirt. * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' I'm REALLY Hoping Hidenka does soon. * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' I Would pack up my stuff, Grab my brother and Travel to a Different Universe. * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' So, I wake up, Change my Clothing, Make my Lunch, Get to school, * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' This Amulet I told you about Earlier. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' My Friend Genny actually likes Western Food.. I Like Japanese Though. * 'How do you commute to school? ' I Use a Bike. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' I Play Sonic Adventure with my Brother.. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' I Change my clothing... * '''Where are you living right now? Tokyo.. * 'What kind of place is it? ' Well, It's a City.. * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' I... Nothing. It's always THE SAME. * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' My Family's Death. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' They're a Little scary, But overall Fun! * 'How's your eyesight? ' Excellent. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' 2. Cristmas: My only Family is my Brother, so He tries his best to make me happy. And when he Tries, I Think he's Good enough. * 'What job do you have in school? ' Well... I'm the Gaming club Leader. * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' V I D E O G A M E S * 'How long do you study every day? ' Well... I.. I Don't study. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' Saturn and Genny. * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' I Play video games, Eat Ice cream and Go for walks. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' Like THAT would ever happen... (A Human?..) * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' Yes, Until Club times. I'm On the Gaming Club. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' I Usually Eat the Bentos I Make with my Brother. * 'How many friends do you have? ' 17.. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' A LOT. There's construction in my Regular street, so I Always have to take another Route until it's Over. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' Well, No. But I Like Kizana, the Drama Club leader! She's Just so Hard-working and Creative!!! L..Like everyone else. Sigh.. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Okay, I guess. I’m currently bored, so I wish I could answer more! Category:100 Questions